1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to and airship, and more particularly to an airship that has improved flying propel and steering control system.
2. Description of Related Art
The Zeppelin rigid airship is an early stages aircraft that uses the air floating power, forced thereon, as a levitating power, and has a control system and a propelling system. Evolved to nowadays, the airship usually includes a propel fan system that is driven by an air engine. In general, the airship has a large main airbag containing air that has a specific gravity smaller than that of the atmosphere, such as hydrogen and helium. However, the hydrogen is inflammable and easily exploded such that the modern airship usually uses helium. The main airbag has two sides each having a vice-airbag disposed thereon for containing air. The integral specific gravity must be smaller than the atmosphere when the airship needs to be levitated such that the valve of each of the two vice-airbags is opened. As a result, the air in the vice-airbag is exhausted due to the pressure of the helium in the main airbag and the airship is gradually levitated because the expand density of the helium is reduced. On the contrary, the integral specific gravity must be greater than the atmosphere when the airship needs to be come down such that the valve of each of the two vice-airbags is closed and the air pump is operated. As a result, the air is pumped into the vice-airbags to compress the volume of the helium in the main airbag and the airship is gradually falling down because the compress density of the helium is raised.
A conventional airship in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a spindle-shaped main body that is made of intensified nylon cloth for containing helium. A top exhaust valve is mounted to a back of the main body. A pair of horizontal wings and a pair of vertical wings are respectively disposed on a rear portion of the main body, wherein the top exhaust valve, the pair of horizontal wings and the pair of vertical wings are controlled by cables. A hole is defined in a bottom of the main body and a sleeve is connected to an inner periphery of the hole. A suspension system includes two strain plates, multiple steel ropes and a frame. A burn system includes a flame projector, a blower and a socket. A propel system includes a cockpit that includes seats, an engine, fuel gas containers and multiple cables that control the top exhaust valve, the horizontal wings and the vertical wings. The cockpit has two opposite sides each having a propeller mounted thereon. The train plates of the suspension system is secured on the back of the main body and the steel ropes are provides for hanging the burn system and the propel system. The blower makes the main body be spindle-shaped and the flame projector provides hot air into the main body for levitating the main body. Then, the airship is controlled by the propellers, the pair of horizontal wings and the pair of vertical wings.
The airship, hereinbefore, is a combination of the Zeppelin airship and the hot air balloon. As a result, both of the power sources of levitation and the steer system are conventional such that the conventional airship is unstable and has a slow speed. In addition, the conventional air ship does not match to the environmental protection concept and needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional air ships.